


The Knife Game Song

by tightropetwitter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Knives, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightropetwitter/pseuds/tightropetwitter
Summary: The other day I remembered that a few years ago this thing called 'The Knife Game Song' went viral, and I couldn't stop thinking about Matt Murdock showing off that he could do it. So this is the story of that.





	The Knife Game Song

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Rusty Cage for inventing The Knife Game Song. Also I'm preapologizing for the dialogue being so dry, shockingly I have never been a Fratty Jock in 2013 at Colombia University so I can't vouch for how they spoke but I do know that Matt Mudrock doesn't know how to quit so at least I got that. 
> 
> Does anyone else remember doing this? I was always too scared to do it for real but I have done it with a pare of scissors lmao.

**Fall 2013**

The bar was humming with activity as usual, Foggy and Matt sat at the bar casually sharing a few drinks while they discussed whatever came to mind, but something kept pulling Matt’s attention. The sound of a knife hitting the wooden table behind them accompanied by some stiffly sung lyrics.

_“I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop, chop, if I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off, and if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game cause’ that’s what it’s all about.”_

The tapping grew quicker with the next part of the song.

_“Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, I’m picking up the speed, and if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed.”_

The sound was so repetitive, for some reason his mind seemed to center in on it despite his best efforts to ignore it, it felt like it was starting to drill a hole in his head. “Hang on a second.” he said to Foggy before turning in his chair towards the sound “Could you knock it off? You’re being disrupting and destroying that table I’m sure.” he said.

The small crowd around the table slowly broke, they were your usual type of annoying fratty jocks, always trying to make a scene. The one with the knife stepped towards Matt “Hop off my dick.” he spat back “Sorry, I guess I’m just not impressed. Anyone could do that.” Matt said with an apathetic wave of his hand “Oh, _anyone_?” the jock sneered with a laugh to his friends.

Matt set his jaw “Yeah, _anyone_ , including me, in fact, I bet I can do it better, and _faster_ than you.” he wagered. He felt Foggy’s hand grab his shoulder and pull him back slightly “Matt, I know you’re crazy coordinated, but right now I’m too drunk to drive you to the hospital.” he said “I know, just trust me.” Matt whispered back.

The jock laughed but stopped after seeing Matt’s face “Oh you’re serious.” he turned to one of his friends “This should be good.” he turned back to Matt “Alright, show us what you got.”

Matt slid off the bar stood and stepped over to the table, putting his open hand forward. The jock placed the knife into his hand, Matt spent a few seconds feeling the weight of it and settling his hand into the grip before spreading his fingers out on the table. He tapped the knife into the once wood to feel the vibrations, with a final breath he started the game.

“I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop, chop.” he chanted as he began to slowly tap the knife around the empty spaces “If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off.” he continued, starting to pick up more and more speed as he finished off the rhyme “And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game cause’ that’s what it’s all about.”

He could nearly feel the shocked expressions “Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, I’m picking up the speed.” the knife tapped smoothly between his fingers, still without a nick on any of them “And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed.” As he spoke the last line he lifted his hand to slam the knife down finally, the air in the bar seemed to freeze as Matt was about to stab his hand clean through.

Just before the knife could make contact he pulled his hand away and the knife landed cleanly in the wood of the table as Matt exhaled sharply “Well, I got exams tomorrow so, g’night boys.” he said with a smirk.

With a smooth turn he grabbed his cane that leaned against the bar and left with Foggy “Let’s go.” he said with a final smug look over his shoulder.


End file.
